Alpträume und ihre Folgen
by Cyberrat
Summary: Die Fotsetzung zu 'Whiskey und seine Folgen! Gut doppelt so lang, doppelt so viel Story und viel düsterer... Pairing: SSLMRL!
1. Chapter 1

Okey.. nun, dies ist die Fortsetzung zu 'Whiskey und seine Folgen' und diese Fortsetzung ist erstens: Weitaus länger und zweitens: Weitaus düsterer! Es werden einige unangenehme Themen angesprochen (siehe Warnungen) also wer lieber nicht will der.. hmm.. lässt es aber Humor ist auch dabei also keine Panik;D

Inhalt: Lucius muss sich seiner Angst stellen und Severus und Remus kommen ebenfalls ins Schwitzen...

Disclaimer: Nur die Ideen gehören mir und der kleine Part am Anfang besonders Sonst alles J.K.Rowling's

Warnung: Rape, Angst, Lemon

Pairing: SS/LM/RL

Anmerkung: Noch eine kurze Anmerkung, da ich darauf in einem Review aufmerksam gemacht wurde (das Review war lustig, weil nur dieser eine Satz darin stand XD): Es gibt keine Herbstferien in England... Das habe ich bei 'Whiskey und seine Folgen' irgendwie total gepennt, da die Story in den Herbstferien spielt... ich habe es jetzt einfach so gelassen, bitte seid nicht böse deswegen

Posten: Es ist normalerweiße ein One-Shot, aber zu lang mit fast 18 Seiten, um alles gleichzeitig hinein zu stellen... Also wenn er Anklang findet, kommt der nächste Teil usw.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Hier fängts an!

----------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy's POV

Traumspiralen schrauben sich in schillernden Farben durch mein Sein. Farben, so wunderschön wie Engelschöre und peinigend wie Seen aus Pech, blenden trüb gewordene Augen, lassen sie verwesend und stinkend in ihren Höhlen zurück. Atem, phosphoriszierend und knisternd bahnt sich aus den Lungen. Fußgetrappel, rot wie der Himmel über mir, der blutige Tränen weint, als er von den Spiralen aufgespießt wird, ist zu hören, als ich renne... renne... RENNE! Renne hoch die Spiralen, blaue, kalte, klirrende Unendlichkeit hinter mir. Graue, heiße, schmerzende Erfüllung vor mir. Mein Herz schlägt im gleißendweißen Takt der Erschaffung. Rastet... steht... spaziert... RENNT! Tränen, glitzernd schwarze Kristalle, die meine Haut blutig kratzen, rollen über die blassen Wangen. Keuchend... weinend... lachend... schreiend... komme ich am Ende an, sehe ich die Spitze der Spirale und krümme mich im hysterischen, alles zerstörenden Lachen der Seraphen. Splitternd zerbricht sie, die Traumwelt, birstet um mich herum, reißt das Fleisch vom Körper, hinein in schwefelgelbe Verdammnis. Ich sah dich dort... auf der Spitze sitzen... weinen, lachen, die Hände in einer grausam schönen Farbenpracht zusammenschlagen. Der Puppenspieler dieses schrecklichen Universums... Das wundervolle Wesen, welches meine Träume beherrscht und gefangen nimmt, wenn ich lächelnd aus dem Traume weiche...

--------------------------------------------------

Ende, Lucius Malfoy's POV

Nur jetzt wich er nicht lächelnd... es hieß ihn auch niemand willkommen... nichts außer unendlicher, gähnender Leere empfing Lucius Malfoy, als er durch die Kerkergänge hastete. Die wenigen Kleidungsstücke, die er am Leibe trug klebten an seinem Körper und er traute sich nicht, sich umzublicken. Hinter ihm waren sie.. irgendwo.. er wusste es ganz genau. Sie ließen ihn nicht laufen... ER ließ ihn nicht laufen. Die rauen Steine schürften seine nackten, weichen Fußsohlen auf und kurz stolperte er, konnte sich jedoch wieder fangen und rannte weiter. Er kannte dieses Schloss wie seine Westentasche. Sie hatten hier keine Chance ihn zu fangen. Er konnte fliehen.. weit weg fliehen, wo sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würden... Und Severus? Was sollte er mit ihm machen? Er würde ihn nachschicken lassen.. ja.. sein Gefährte würde ihm einfach folgen und dann könnten sie in Frieden...

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als er fühlte, wie er an den Schultern gepackt wurde. Er schrie auf. Lucius hatte nicht bemerkt, wie das Fußgetrappel immer näher gekommen war und nun verstummte. Der hochgewachsene Körper begann zu zittern und er versuchte sich aus dem eisernen Griff zu winden, der ihn gepackt hielt.

"Lucius!!" Die herrische Stimme seines Vaters. Er spürte unangenehme, heiße Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen Beinen, als er diese Stimme vernahm. Nein.. nein...

"Lucius! Ich sagte dir doch, es gibt kein entrinnen... du gehörst mir.. schon immer.. du bist MEIN!"

Plötzlich war dort kein Boden mehr unter seinen Füßen... und keine Luft mehr um ihn herum... Nass.. nass.. alles war nass! Überall nur Wasser, mit dem sich seine Lungen füllten. Er verkrampfte sich, als er einen Schrei ausstieß, der nur Luftblasen erzeugte. Und immernoch die hässliche Stimme dieses Mannes...

"Lucius... Lucius... Lucius... Luc-" Es rüttelte ihn ununterbrochen. Verdammt, was war hier nur los? Röchelnd und die Augen aufreißend sog Lucius Luft in seine Lungen und sah sich zitternd um. Regen trommelte auf seinen Kopf und er war ganz durchgeweicht. Seine langen Finger hatten sich schmerzvoll in einen Oberarm vergraben. Die hellen, grauen Augen blickten sich irritiert um, doch sie konnten nichts erkennen. Er roch den angenehmen, frischen Geruch, den Regen auf Gras erzeugte und spürte durchgeweichte, schlammige Erde unter sich.

"Lucius... bist du wach?" Endlich erkannte der Malfoy die Stimme. Samtig und dunkel...

"Sev...erus...", murmelte er benommen und entkrampfte seine Finger aus dem Oberarm seines Liebhabers. Langsam setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Er war auf den Ländereien Hogwarts'. Nach dem Stand der aufgehenden Sonne zu urteilen war es früher Morgen und es regnete wie aus Eimern. Lucius stöhnte auf und vergrub die langen Finger in seinem klatschnassen, blonden Haar.

"Ich.. habe schon wieder geträumt...", stellte er monoton fest und seufzte auf. "Hör zu, Severus.. es..."

Severus unterbrach ihn harsch, stand auf und riss ihn hoch auf die Füße.

"Entschuldige dich nicht, du kannst nichts dafür. Aber wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen..." Auf Lucius' erstaunten Blick hin wurde er etwas ruhiger und strich ihm über den durchweichten Rücken.

"Du lebst jetzt schon seit drei Monaten bei mir und regelmäßig finde ich dich irgendwann hier draußen wieder... vor was rennst du fort, Lucius? Vor... wem?"

Er sah ihn prüfend an. Er kannte die Antwort schon, doch er wollte sie von seinem Gefährten hören. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und raffte sich.

"Komm.. gehen wir hinein, bevor ich mich erkälte..." Lucius lächelte ihm zu. Er schien schon wieder vollkommen der Alte zu sein.

Severus beobachtete ihn. Er hasste es, wenn Lucius ihm nicht antwortete und doch... Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich etwas nach oben und er nickte knapp. Das war wohl ein Lächeln. Sie machten sich gerade auf dem Weg ins Schloss, als sie röchelnden Atem hinter sich vernehmen konnten. Lucius versteifte sich und sah zu Severus. Ernst lag in den hellen Augen. Der Tränkemeister blickte gelassen zurück und packte seinen Zauberstab, herumwirbelnd.

"Wer ist da?" Die dunkle Stimme schnitt durch das abebbende Rauschen des Regens. Im Dämmerlicht konnten sie eine Gestalt auf sich zukommen sehen, die leicht gebückt lief und etwas humpelte. Doch Severus brauchte nicht lange, bis er seinen Atem zischend entweichen ließ und den Stab senkte.

"Lupin.. ich habe vergessen, dass heute Vollmond war." Die schwarzen Augen glitten hinüber zu seinem Partner, der nach dieser Feststellung wesentlich entspannter wirkte. Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte die blassen Lippen und Lucius rief: "Na welchen Glöckner haben wir denn dort? Wohl nicht der aus Notre Dame? Wer dann? Oh... verzeihen sie.. Reeemus.. ich habe sie nicht gleich erkannt..."

Lucius hatte den Namen des Mannes unnötig langgezogen. Er hatte das in den letzten drei Monaten immer getan, wenn sie den Braunhaarigen gesehen hatten, diesen so an den Abend damals erinnernd... Doch nun zeichnete sich keine verlegene Röte auf den Wangen des Werwolfes ab. Viel zu erschöpft war er dazu. Der kleinere Mann war dicht vor ihnen stehen geblieben, genauso durchweicht wie sie beide und hielt sich eine Wunde an der Seite. Remus musterte sie langsam und schien zu überlegen, was er davon halten sollte.

"Guten Morgen..." Seine Stimme war rau und die bernsteinfarbenen Augen fokussierten sie nicht lange, ehe sie wieder rastlos in der Gegend umher schweiften und er seufzte. Severus grummelte unwillig und packte ihn an der Schulter.

"Komm mit..." Der Tränkemeister fing den milde überraschten Blick Lucius' auf und hob eine Augenbraue. Sie konnten den Mann ja nicht einfach hier stehen lassen. Lucius verzog die Lippen und stieß die Pforte Hogwarts' auf. Ohne nach hinten zu blicken rauschte er in die Kerker und dort die Gänge entlang. Severus schüttelte nur den kopf und zog Remus mit sich, der sich erstaunlicherweise nicht wehrte.

Als er mit dem Verletzen in seinen Räumen ankam, kam Lucius gerade aus dem Badezimmer. Er war frisch geduscht und trug eine elegante Robe. Es sah wirklich so aus, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Severus bewunderte dies sehr an seinem alten Freund. Man sah ihm -zumindest wenn er wach war- nie an, was ihn bedrückte... ob ihn überhaupt etwas an die Nerven ging um ihn herum. Sekundenlang sahen sie sich in stillem Einverständniss an, bis ein schwaches Stöhnen sie auf Remus aufmerksam machte, der mehr in Severus' Armen hing, als selbst stand. Lucius lächelte spöttisch.

"Nana, Remus... Nun stell dich mal nicht so an..." Er genoss es sichtlich den Anderen zu ärgern indem er ihn so vertraulich ansprach.

Remus grinste atemlos.

"Das muss ich mir von jemandem anhören, der Nachts schreiend durchs Schloss rennt?", krächzte er und lachte rau, ehe er hustete und sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt. Als er sie wegnahm, klebte Blut an ihr. Lucius wurde leicht blass um die Nase und tat so, als hätte er dies nicht gehört. Doch Severus wusste genau, dass im Inneren des Anderen ein Sturm losbrach. Ihm war es mehr als wichtig, dass seine Ummenschen ihn nicht für schwach hielten. Für angreifbar. Sonst hätte er verloren. Severus atmete tief durch und buxierte den Werwolf ins Badezimmer. Lucius ging zur alten, abgenutzten Theke in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers und fischte sowohl einen Krug Whiskey, als auch ein Glas und Eiswürfel heraus, alles auf das rötliche Holz stellend und sich einen Drink zubereitend. Während er dies tat hörte er Severus Dinge murmeln und Remus nur erstickt vor Schmerz keuchen.

"Geschieht dem Werwolf recht... soll er sich nicht mit mir anlegen...", dachte das Malfoyoberhaupt voller Schadenfreude und schlenderte mit seinem Whiskey in der Hand zu den zwei Sesseln am Kamin. Die Eiswürfel klimperten leise. Er ließ sich in die Polster sinken und stöhnte leise auf, die Augen schließend und den Kopf nach hinten gleiten lassend, ließ er seine Gedanken in den Raum hinein weben und summte dumpf, ohne es zu merken.

Tiefe, beruhigende Töne, die ihm nach und nach eine Gänsehaut bereiteten und sein Herz schneller schlagen ließen. Er döste ein und hatte schon längst vergessen, dass er selbst es war, der diese Melodie von sich gab. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Haut und er begann sich zu winden, sah sich selbst in einem dunklen Raum und überall diese Melodie.. Dieses eine Stück.. Woher kam sie? Wieso war sie da? Er wirbelte immer wieder herum in der Hoffnung den Schuldigen erfassen zu können. Diese Töne trieben ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn. Wieso hörten sie nicht auf? Wieso quälten sie ihn immer wieder?

"Lucius!" Das Gesicht seines Vaters dicht vor ihm. Mit einem erstickten Schrei schreckte er aus seinem Schlaf und saß kerzengerade im Sessel. Seine Finger umklammerten das Whiskeyglas fest, sodass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er atmete tief durch. Nur ein Traum...

"Lucius?" Der Blonde drehte sich um und erblickte Severus in der Badezimmertür, der ihn mit einem undeffinierbaren Blick musterte. Dicht hinter ihm stand Remus, dessen bernsteinfarbene Augen neugierig auf ihm ruhten. Lucius winkte ab.

"Lass...", murmelte er und stürzte seinen Drink mit einem mal hinunter. Er erhob sich langsam und reckte sich.

"Ich sollte ins Ministerium."

"Lucius..."

"Nicht jetzt, Severus... ich muss arbeiten."

"Lucius...!"

"Was ist denn?!"

Das Malfoyoberhaupt wirbelte herum und blickte Severus voll Zorn an. Belustigung spiegelte sich in den tiefschwarzen Augen wider. Remus drückte sich hinter dem ehemaligen Todesser hervor und grinste Lucius an.

"Es ist Sonntag, werter Herr."

Lucius schluckte und räusperte sich.

"Oh..", murmelte er und ließ sich zurück in den Sessel sinken.

"Ja.. so könnte man es nennen..." Severus schüttelte den Kopf über seinen Liebhaber und kam langsam näher. Remus beobachtete die Beiden und sah zu, wie Severus sich, nachdem er Lucius über die Wange gestrichen hatte, in den anderen Sessel nieder ließ. Jäh durchfuhr ihn, wie die beiden genau so vor drei Monaten gesessen hatten, als sie drei... Remus räusperte sich und errötete leicht, während er ebenfalls näher kam. Severus erschuf wortlos einen dritten Sessel, in den sich der erschöpfte Mann sinken ließ. Es herrschte minutenlang eiserne Stille, in der Lucius unbehaglich ins Feuer blickte. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Sie hätten ihn nicht so schwach und angreifbar erblicken dürfen... Er schielte hinüber zu Remus und Severus. Beide sahen in den Kamin und schienen mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein. Plötzlich durchfuhr Severus ein Ruck und er blickte zu seinem Liebhaber, eine Augenbraue angehoben.

"Nun, Lucius? Was sollen wir jetzt gegen dein.. Problem machen?" Das Malfoyoberhaupt riss den Kopf wieder herum und warf Severus einen giftigen Blick zu. Wieso fing er vor dem Werwolf damit an? Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Lucius' Kiefer mahlten fest aufeinander und man konnte seine Zähne deutlich knirschen hören. Kleinlaut meldete sich nun auch noch Remus zu Wort.

"Du musst dich deiner Angst stellen, Lucius..."

Der Silberblonde erhob sich ungehalten und starrte die beiden an, die Fäuste fest zusammengeballt.

"Was weißt du schon, _Lupin!_", zischte er eiskalt. Was bildete sich der Werwolf eigentlich ein?! Er wusste nichts über ihn und seine... Ängste. Gar nichts.

Lucius wollte gerade an den beiden vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, als Severus ihn am Handgelenk festhielt und aufstand.

"Remus hat recht, Lucius..." Die dunkle Stimme war warm, aber eindringlich.

"Du machst dich kaputt, wenn es so weiter geht.. du bist nur noch ein Schatten deiner Selbst.. ein Wrack!"

Lucius wollte protestieren. Ein Wrack? Ein Schatten seiner Selbst? Übertrieb Severus da nicht ein kleines bisschen? Seine Proteste wurden jedoch im Keim erstickt, als Severus ihn ungewohnt sanft in seine Arme zog. Irritiert runzelte der blonde Mann die Stirn. Es war äußerst selten, dass Severus so mit ihm umging und dass er soetwas vor anderen tat war für ihn eigentlich undenkbar gewesen. Genauso umgekehrt. Sie waren zu stolz, um sich solche Blößen zu geben, insbesondere voreinander. Sie kannten sich in und auswendig und dachten trotzdem noch, sie vergaben sich etwas, wenn sie sich dem anderen verletzlich zeigten.

Doch diese Zärtlichkeit konnte Lucius gerade im Moment mehr als gut gebrauchen. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf Severus' Schulter sinken und seufzte unhörbar. Nur Severus konnte den warmen Luftzug an seinem Hals spüren und erschauerte leicht.

Ein Räuspern ließ sie auseinander fahren und wieder zu Remus blicken, dessen Wangen eine leichte Röte zierte. Lucius grinste spöttisch, verkniff sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentar, während Severus' Miene eisern und ausdruckslos blieb. Der Werwolf sah auf seine Knie und wartete kurz, ehe er murmelte: "Es gibt ein Kraut, welches, wenn man es kaut Alpträume verursacht, die man gemeinsam mit Anderen durchlebt, die in der Nähe sind und es ebenfalls kauen... übergreifend sozusagen... Ihr durchlebt eure ganz eigenen Fantasien und könnt sie zusammen bewältigen. Wenn ich zum Beispiel..", Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, ".. Angst vor Wackelpudding hätte, würde ein riesiger Wackelpudding wohl vor mir erscheinen und ihr wäret dabei.. versteht ihr? Ihr könntet mir in irgendeiner weise helfen.. den Pudding aufessen oder was weiß ich..."

Remus lachte wegen seines Beispiels. Doch die dümmsten Beispiele waren meist die Besten. Man verstand es schneller.

Er schwieg wieder sinnierend. Lucius zischte unwillig.

"Na und? Ist mir doch egal.. ich habe genug-" Er wurde von Severus unterbrochen.

"Besorge uns das Kraut, Remus." Sprachlos blickte Lucius Severus an. Wieso? Wieso wollte er Alpträume haben? War er nichtmehr ganz bei trost? Remus nickte und erhob sich.

"Danke für die Hilfe...", flüsterte er noch leise, ehe er aus den Räumen flüchtete. Lucius wollte etwas fragen, doch Severus schüttelte den kopf und packte ihn am Kragen.

"Komm schlafen...", murmelte er, wissend, dass Lucius wenigstens für heute keine schlechten Träume mehr haben würde, wenn es so war wie in den letzten drei Monaten. Widerstandslos ließ sich das Malfoyoberhaupt mitziehen.

---------------------------------------------

Einige Wochen waren seither vergangen und Lucius hatte den Vorfall in den Kerkern erfolgreich verdrängt. Er dachte schon gar nichtmehr daran, was Remus gesagt hatte und was der Werwolf besorgen sollte. Er hatte es wohl nicht hinbekommen und einfach sein gelassen. Es war bestimmt ein schwieriges Unterfangen und das war er dem Werwolf nicht wert... Was natürlich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Also gab es nichts zu fürchten... In dieser Welt. Was seine Traumwelt betraf... Naja, lassen wir dies.

Severus schien seit dieser stürmischen Januarnacht jedoch nichtmehr von Lucius' Seite zu weichen. Der stumme, überlegte Mann war irgendwie immer in der Nähe, wenn das Malfoyoberhaupt sich in Hogwarts befand. Und zu wissen, dass er sich umdrehte und dort Severus stehen sehen würde, erfüllte ihn mit einem tiefen, warmen, prickelnden Gefühl, welches ihm angenehme Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Seit einiger Zeit konnte Severus als Gegenleistung auch wieder eine tiefschwarze, wunderschöne Rose auf seinem Teil des Bettes widerfinden. Sie sprachen darüber kein Wort, doch die Art und Weise, wie zärtlich Severus die Rose umhegte, aufdass sie so lange wie möglich so schön blühe, ließ Lucius insgeheim glücklich lächeln.

Des Nachts jedoch hatten sie sich schon ab und an gefetzt. Severus hatte, ohne Lucius' Wissen, einen Bindezauber über sie ausgesprochen, sodass Lucius nicht aus dem Bett konnte, wenn Severus nicht auch ging. Der Dunkelhaarige meinte es nur gut mit ihm, dass wusste Lucius, doch er fühlte sich bevormundet und behandelt wie ein kleines Kind, was ihm nun ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Doch Severus blieb trotz gezeter und gefluche hart und löste den Zauber nicht. Lucius knirschte mit den Zähnen. Solange es sich nur aufs Bett beschränkte... könnte eigentlich ganz lustig werden...

Dieser Gedanke zauberte immer wieder ein lüsternes Grinsen auf die spitzen, eleganten Gesichtszüge.

Nun war es so, dass mal wieder das Wochenende heranrückte und die beiden Slytherins bei einem Glas Whiskey in Severus' Räumlichkeiten saßen und es sich gutgehen ließen. Severus korrigierte mit sardistischem Grinsen ein paar Schüleraufsätze und Lucius genoss diesen Anblick in vollen Zügen. Langsam stellte der Blonde sein Glas ab und erhob sich, um hinter Severus treten zu können und ihn langsam zu massieren. Der Tränkemeister seufzte auf und ließ die Feder sofort aus seinen Fingern gleiten, die Augen schließend und die Zuwendung genießend. Die kräftigen Bewegungen Lucius' ließen Severus' Muskeln entspannen und weich werden unter den Liebkosungen.

Lucius lächelte leicht und beugte sich hinunter, an Severus' empfindlicher Ohrspitze knabbernd und langsam und bedächtig die Zunge über die Haut gleiten lassend. Der Schwarzhaarige erschauerte und sog scharf die Luft ein, als die Zungenspitze auch noch in sein Ohr stippte.

"Was wird das, Lucius?", fragte er, angenehm überrascht und ließ seinen Kopf zurück an Lucius' Brust sinken, dem Herzschlag und den tiefen Atemzügen lauschend. Es kam selten vor, dass Lucius ihn so verführte. Das Malfoyoberhaupt gab -wie so oft- keine Antwort und saugte sich am Ohrläppchen fest, daran knabbernd und Severus ein Keuchen entlockend. Die langen, bleichen Finger glitten gerade auf die Brust des Tränkemeisters und wollten dessen Hemd aufknöpfen, als das Portrait - ein spitzbärtiger, alter Alchemist - Remus Lupin anmeldete.

Lucius dachte nicht im Traum daran wegen des Gryffindors von Severus abzulassen und knabberte an dem eleganten, leicht zurückgebogenen Hals, doch Severus war ein äußerst korrekter Mensch und löste sich deshalb, wenn auch widerwillig von seinem Liebhaber, der ihm einen blassen Fleck gemacht hatte. Severus räusperte sich und rief dem Portrait zu, es könne Remus einlassen, während Lucius dreinblickte, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Verdammter Werwolf, immer kam er ihm dazwischen... na gut.. es war das erste Mal.. aber das war schon zu frappant, um einfach unter den Tisch gekehrt zu werden, wie der Malfoy fand. Während er noch so in Gedanken war, öffnete sich das Portrait und Remus trat ein mit zwei kleinen Einmachgläsern in Händen, in denen undeffinierbare, braune Kügelchen umherrollten.

Der Werwolf lächelte den beiden ein klein wenig zu.

"Hat lange gedauert, tut mir leid... Ich musste hier und da ein wenig schummeln und... na lassen wir das-", er räusperte sich, "-jedenfalls habe ich hier die Orphinus-Kugeln... genau für euer Unterfangen..." Er blickte kurz zu Lucius und stichelte: "Weil es noch mehr mit Alpträumen gibt, die auch freiwillig was dagegen tun möchten.."

Lucius bleckte leicht die Zähne und sah seltsam füchsisch aus. Remus streckte ihm die Zunge raus und Severus rollte mit den Augen.

"Babys...", zischte er und entriss Remus die beiden Einmachgläser.

Remus räusperte sich wieder und beobachtete die Beiden, wie Severus Lucius eines der Gläser überreichte und dieser es zögerlich öffnete und hinein schielte. Er rümpfte die Nase, obwohl Remus genau wusste, dass die Kügelchen geruchlos waren. Der Werwolf verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

"Du musst es essen...", meldete er sich zu Wort und sah zu Severus, der die Kugel herausgeangelt hatte mit seinen langen Fingern und sie dicht vor den augen hin und her drehte und prüfte. Remus lächelte leicht. Es sah irgendwie.. niedlich aus, wie er sie so anstarrte und sich eine leichte, steile Falte zwischen den schwarzen Augenbrauen bildete. Sein Blick glitt wieder hinüber zu Lucius, welcher nochmals leicht an dem Orphinus-Kraut schnupperte und es mit der Zungenspitze antippte. Remus lachte leise. Die zwei waren einmalig.

Er atmete tief durch und straffte sich.

"Sobald ihr die Kugeln gegessen habt, werdet ihr ein Gefühl haben wie beim Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel.. Als würdet ihr herumwirbeln. Aber ihr seid immernoch am gleichen Ort. Es ist schwer zu erklären... sagen wir einfach: Ihr seid die ganze Zeit über in Sicherheit." Lucius rollte mit den Augen. Wie beruhigend. Er sah auf die kleine Kugel, die in seiner Handfläche unschuldig hin und her rollte und schluckte hart. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte das ganz und gar nicht. Die hellen Augen glitten kurz zu Severus, der ernst zurückblickte.

"Severus.. du musst das nicht tun.. du wirst auch deine Alpträume erleben..." Severus' Mundwinkel kräuselten sich etwas nach Oben und er winkte ab. Wortlos stellte er das Einmachglas auf den Tresen der kleinen Bar und schloss die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen. Lucius stellte das Glas ebenfalls fort und starrte stur auf die kleine, braune Kugel. Bei Salazar... wieso immer er?

Severus kam langsam auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor Lucius stehen. Er küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen, ehe er sich die Kugel in den Mund schob. Lucius sah ihn kurz an, ehe er es ihm gleich tat. Remus hatte recht, musste er widerwillig feststellen, als alles um ihn herum zu wirbeln begann und eine unsichtbare Macht an ihm zog. Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, öffnete er die Augen und sah... nichts. Alles war schwarz. Eine gähnende, einödende Leere. Lucius spürte, wie sich die kleinen Härchen an seinem Körper aufrichteten vor Abscheu und sein Atem geringfügig schneller ging. Alles war wie in seinen Träumen. Dunkel... Unpersönlich. Und wo war überhaupt Severus? Hatte Remus gelogen? Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er stieß unwillkürlich einen spitzen Schrei aus. Er wirbelte herum und sah in das ernste Gesicht Severus', der bleicher als sonst wirkte.

"Bleib ruhig.. ich bins nur...", murmelte er gedämpft und Lucius atmete tief durch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, seine eigene Angst überspielend.

"So... und nun?", quängelte er auch schon und sah sich zögerlich um. Er wartete darauf, seinem Vater zu begegnen, doch dem war nicht der Fall. Vielmehr konnte man das Lachen von Jungen hören. Severus versteifte sich neben Lucius und seine Finger, die immernoch auf dessen Schulter lagen verkrampften sich schmerzhaft.

Ende Teil 1

So.. ich hoffe es hat euch nicht erschlagen... Ich habe 18 Seiten, also wollte ich immer 6 posten.. XD KA warum, aber wenn ich das so will, wird das so gemacht . Diva ist hmm... na gut.. wie hat es euch bisher gefallen? Wollt ihr mehr?

Grüße, Cyberrat

Uh jetzt bin ich aber aufgeregt.. an fingernägelknabber und wart


	2. Chapter 2

-------Severus versteifte sich neben Lucius und seine Finger, die immernoch auf dessen Schulter lagen verkrampften sich schmerzhaft.-------

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Was war jetzt los? Er blickte zu Severus und sah erstaunt, dass jegliche Farbe aus dessen Gesicht gewichen war und der Tränkemeister hart schluckte.

"Severus...?", fragte er zögerlich, doch der Dunkelhaarige reagierte nicht auf ihn. Vielmehr waren die dunklen Augen in die Ferne gerichtet, wo sie etwas fixierten. Lucius folgte Severus' Blick und sah erstaunt zu, wie die Rumtreiber auf sie beide zukamen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Nach all den Jahren hatte Severus noch Angst vor den Rumtreibern? Vor Potter und Black? Das war so... lächerlich. Lucius senkte schuldig den Kopf. Das war ungerecht Severus gegenüber. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hob den Kopf wieder, um ihn am Handgelenk zu packen.

"Keine Sorge, Severus.. Es ist nicht real.." Er kam sich äußerst unbehoflen vor. Er konnte nicht beruhigend oder zusprechend sein. Inzwischen waren die vier Gestalten vor ihnen angekommen. Sie schienen vollkommen auf Severus fixiert und James und Sirius lachten hämisch.

"Snivellus! Na, Snivellus? Willst du wieder Kopfüber hängen und allen deine sexy Unterwäsche zeigen? Sni-ve-llus!"

Severus wurde leicht grün um die Nasenspitze und wich einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf den jungen Remus, welcher gleichgültig durch ihn durch zu sehen schien. Schmerz durchzuckte sein Herz. Es war hart, so gequält zu werden und zu sehen, wie andere sich einfach wegdrehten. Black trat einen Schritt vor und hob die geballte Faust. Severus' Gesicht verzog sich und er wollte sich schon fort ducken, als er merkte, dass seine Sicht auf die vier Rumtreiber blockiert war. Jemand stand vor ihm. Er blinzelte und keuchte auf, neben sich Lucius' Stimme vernehmend, der irritiert: "Remus?" ausstieß.

Remus Lupin... nicht der junge, nein.. ihr jetziger Remus stand vor ihm und verhinderte mit seinem Körper, dass Sirius ihn schlagen konnte. Wo kam der Werwolf auf einmal her? Er sah in dessen hinterer Hosentasche eine kleine Ausbeulung. Ein kleines Einmachglas.. Remus musste sich ebenfalls eine Orphinus-Kugel besorgt haben. Doch weshalb? Severus konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Wieso war Remus gewillt seine tiefsten Schrecken zu durchleiden? Was hatte er davon?

Er stand dort und hielt Sirius' Hand fest, auf ihn nieder starrend.

"Das wollte ich schon seit Jahren tun... Lass Severus in Ruhe!" Die sanfte Stimme war nicht laut, doch eindringlich und fest. Sirius verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmerzlichen Fratze, genauso wie James und die anderen zwei Traumgestalten.

"Das kannst du nicht machen!", donnerte James. Remus lächelte und nickte, Sirius loslassend. Er drehte sich zu Severus um, der ihn ungläubig anstarrte und senkte den Kopf.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nie geholfen habe... verzeih mir..."

Severus schluckte hart und sah auf den kleineren Mann nieder. Remus half ihm. Er hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt.. gegen seine Freunde. Severus spürte, wie die klammen Finger der Angst sein Herz ein wenig los ließen und hinter Remus' Rücken hörte man schmerzliches Stöhnen und Keuchen, als die Rumtreiber sich krümmten. Remus streckte die Hand aus und wollte Severus berühren, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf und sah mitleidlos auf die vier Gestalten nieder, die sich auf dem Boden wanden. Severus' Angst schien sie zu beeinflussen. Je mehr Panik er hatte, desto stärker schienen sie und nun, wo die Angst ein wenig abgefallen war von dem ehemaligen Todesser... Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und James schrie gequält auf.

Er lächelte schmal und Lucius grinste hämisch, neben Severus tretend.

"Dieses Gewürm.. ich wusste schon immer, wie erbärmlich Potter und Black waren..." Lucius spie die Namen angeekelt aus und Severus nickte langsam, auf sie nieder starrend, die Fäuste geballt. Die Gesichter der Traumgestalten waren zu Horrorfratzen geworden und sie wanden sich auf dem Boden. Sirius streckte eine klauenartige Hand nach Severus' Fußgelenk aus und dieser wich im ersten Moment zurück, bis er sah, wie Lucius genüsslich, hart auf die Hand trat und sie knackte. So schrecklich es war.. es tat.. gut das zu hören. Severus atmete tief durch und sah seine Peiniger aus Schulzeit lange an.

"Ich habe keine Angst..." Sie jaulten auf und wanden sich in den groteskesten Stellungen. Severus' Mundwinkel kräustelten sich in alter Snape Manier nach oben und er verschränkte die Arme unnahbar vor der Brust, an der Hakennase vorbei eiskalt auf sie niederblickend. Die nächsten Worte kamen voll Genuss wie süßer Honig aus seinem Mund geflossen.

"Ich habe keine Angst!" Voller überzeugung spie er ihnen dies leise entgegen und mit einem letzten, vierstimmigen Klagensschrei verschwanden die Rumtreiber.

Einige Sekunden herrschte eiserne Stille, bis Severus zischend die Luft aus den Lungen weichen ließ und sich zu Remus umdrehte. Der Mann sah ihn nur zögerlich an und Severus merkte, wie kaputt doch dessen Erscheinung war. Das graumelierte Haar, der scheinbar ausgemergelte Körper- auch wenn er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, dass er weniger ausgemergelt, als drahtig war. Remus räusperte sich und sah von einem Syltherin zum Anderen.

Lucius meldete sich gedehnt zu Wort, ihn langsam ebenfalls musternd.

"Wieso bist du hier?" Remus konnte nicht ausmachen, ob es eine ernstgemeinte Frage oder ein angeekeltes Statement war. Der Werwolf zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf den Boden.

"Ich.. weiß nicht... ich wollte euch einfach nicht.. und dann dachte ich.. und dann habe ich..." Er stotterte ziellos und rang mit den Händen. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Idiot...", knurrte er nur und sah fort in die Schwärze, während Severus auf den Werwolf zuging und ihm zögerlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Seinem steinernen Gesicht war keine Regung abzulesen, nur in den dunklen Augen schimmerte etwas. Dankbarkeit. Remus lächelte sachte und nickte ihm zu, überglücklich, dass er ihm scheinbar verzieh.

"Wie.. fühlst du dich, Severus?", fragte Lucius nach einer Weile leise, in der sie nebeneinander schweigend durch die Dunkelheit gewandert waren. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Das hatte er sich selbst schon gefragt und er war zu keinem wirklichen Ergebnis gekommen. Nur eines wusste er sicher...

"Befreit, fühle ich mich... sehr befreit..." Lucius und Remus warfen sich erstaunte Blicke zu. Beide waren mehr als nervös und fühlten sich unwohl, schließlich waren sie auch noch dran. Lucius sah sich immer wieder verstohlen um. Schweiß lag auf seiner Stirn und als er in der Ferne ein dumpfes immer wieder kehrendes Pochen hörte, fühlte er sich, als wäre ihm die Wirbelsäule abhanden gekommen und er müsste zusammen brechen. Severus griff dessen Oberarm und zog ihn unauffällig näher an sich, während Remus die Nase leicht nach oben hob und mit schiefgelegtem Kopf lauschte.

"Was ist das für ein Geräusch?", fragte er nach einer Weile zögerlich, doch keiner der beiden Slytherins antwortete. Dann war das mysteriöse Geräusch auch schon wieder fort. Ein gedämpftes Lachen ließen ihre Nackenhärchen sich aufstellen und Lucius schloss gequält die Augen, als er diese Stimme hörte...

"Meins!" Remus blickte zu Lucius und hob die Augenbrauen. Was war das? Oder besser... wer? Es war anders als bei Severus. Wieso konnten sie nichts sehen? Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Tränkemeister, der die Ruhe selbst schien und Lucius leicht abwesend über den Rücken streichelte. Es war minutenlang wieder vollkommen Still und das Malfoyoberhaupt riss sich mit Mühe wieder zusammen. Er räusperte sich und warf kurze, abschätzende Blicke in die Runde, ehe er weiter stampfte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Severus schnaubte ein leises Lachen und folgte ihm. Er schien tatsächlich viel beruhigter zu sein, seit sie seinen Alpträumen den Gar ausgemacht hatten. Remus war diesbezüglich jedoch immernoch nicht ganz so wohl. Er selbst war der schlimmste Alptraum eines Menschen gewesen... Das zu verkraften war nicht so leicht. Der Werwolf ließ den Kopf hängen. Er wollte doch auch nur dazu gehören... akzeptiert werden. Ein zitterndes Seufzend bahnte sich aus seiner Kehle, als er ein ungutes Prickeln auf der Haut spürte. Gleich würde etwas geschehen... gleich..

"Sagt mal, kommt es nur mir so vor, oder wird es heller?" Lucius' zweifelnde Stimme ließ Remus die Augen fest zusammen pressen. Jetzt konnte er es auch fühlen. Dieses Ziehen im Körper.. dieses Kribbeln... Er schluckte trocken und leckte sich nervös die Lippen, als sich diesmal Severus zu Wort meldete.

"Dort oben ist etwas... ich kann es aber nicht erkennen, es ist noch zu klein..." Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, um das helle, leuchtende Fleckchen am scheinbaren Himmel besser fokussieren zu können, welches rasch näher kam. Die zwei Slyhterins rätselten, bis viele Dinge auf einmal geschahen.

Erstens, ihr Verstehen, was das für ein Objekt war, dass da auf sie zukam. Zweitens, Lucius' sehr untypischer Ausruf: "Scheiße!" und drittens das Herumwirbeln der Beiden zu der Quelle dieses dunklen, keuchenden Atems, der nicht so recht zu einem Menschen passen wollte.

Was sie sahen, ließ ihnen unangenehme Schauer die Rücken hinunter rinnen. Remus stand leicht zusammengekrümmt da und starrte mit schwarzen Augen, die an leblose Höhlen erinnerten geradewegs an ihnen vorbei und auf den hellen Punkt, der nun in voller Größe über ihren Köpfen erstrahlte. Der Mond.

Lucius zog abrupt seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf den Mann, der sich vor Schmerzen zu winden begann und ein schauerliches Geheul, halb Wolf halb Mensch anstimmte. Severus wich einen Schritt zurück und neben seinen Gefährten, ihn beunruhigt von der Seite ansehend. Es war eigentlich klar gewesen, dachte er, dass Remus am meisten vor dem Mond Angst hatte. Sie hätten sich besser darauf vorbereiten sollen. Unwohl zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn ebenfalls auf das Ungetüm vor ihnen, welches sich zu verformen begonnen hatte. Es sah grotesk aus, wie der einst menschliche Körper immer wölfischere Züge annahm, bis schließlich ein vollausgewachsener Werwolf vor ihnen stand.

Das Fell stand zottig von dem Körper ab und wies die gleiche gräulich-braune Farbe auf, die sein Haar in der Menschengestalt besaß. Nur jetzt sah er seltsam... zerfetzt aus. Große Stellen an seinem Körper, insbesondere auf dem Bauch, waren gar nicht, oder nur spärrlich mit Haar bewachsen. Stattdessen konnte man dort das verheilte Gewebe von Narben erkennen. Schwefelgelbe Augen starrten die beiden an und der Werwolf bleckte die Zähne.

"Was jetzt?", fragte Severus gedämpft, ohne das Tier auch nur einmal aus den Augen zu lassen. Der Werwolf begann sie langsam zu umrunden, schien einen günstigen Moment abzuwarten, in dem er die beiden Männer anspringen konnte. Speichel troff von den langen Reißzähnen und er leckte sich mit der langen Zunge über die Lefzen, als würde er sich gerade überlegen, welcher der beiden Slytherins wohl schmackhafter war. Es geschah in Sekundenbruchteilen, dass der Wolf aus scheinbarer völliger Ruhe auf Severus zusprang, das Maul weit aufgerissen und zum tödlichen Biss bereit und Lucius seinen Liebhaber gleichzeitig zur Seite stieß, als hätte er dies kommen sehen und die Arme zum Schutz nach oben riss.

Severus stolperte. Er hatte gerade einen Schockzauber über das Tier aussprechen wollen, als Lucius ihn fortgestoßen hatte. Die nachtschwarzen Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er das Bild sah, welches sich ihm bot. Der Werwolf stand auf seinen Hinterläufen und war somit genauso groß wie Lucius. Die vorderpranken lagen auf den Schultern des Blonden und die messerscharfen Fänge waren tief in das Fleisch seines Unterarms gegraben. Der Wolf knurrte die ganze Zeit über unterschwellig, doch sonst war sekundenlang kein Ton zu vernehmen. Lucius' Gesicht war schmerzhaft verzogen und er bohrte dem Tier mit der anderen Hand den Zauberstab in die Flanke. Er schwankte unter dem mächtigen Gewicht, welches auf ihn drückte und ihn zu Boden ringen wollte.

Severus wurde kreidebleich und hob den Zauberstab.

"Verdammt, bist du verrückt?!", brüllte er Lucius an, auf dessen Lippen ein atemloses Lächeln erschien.

"Scheinbar.. das.. siehst du doch.."-er keuchte und schloss die Augen, sich nochmals fester gegen den Wolf stemmend, der zur Antwort seinen Biss verstärkte, sodass es hässlich knackte und Lucius leicht grünlich um die Nasenspitze wurde-"...steck... steck den Stab fort.. er kann ... kann mir nichts tun... denk an.. Remus' Worte.."

Er sah flüchtig zu Severus, auf dessen Gesicht sich zuerst Nichtverstehen, dann Erkennen widerspiegelte, als er tonlos rezitierte: "'Wir sind in völliger Sicherheit...'"

Lucius nickte knapp. Es war offensichtlich wie schwer es Severus fiel, dies zu glauben. Er japste auf, als er sah, wie Lucius langsam in die Knie ging und schließlich von dem Wolf umgerissen wurde, der nun von dessen Arm abließ und breitbeinig über der Gestalt des Malfoys stand. Severus machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch Lucius hob warnend eine Hand, den Stab langsam sinken lassend.

"Vielleicht..." - murmelte er leise, gedehnt, um das Tier, welches ihn anstarrte und musterte nicht zum Angriff zu bewegen - "... ist seine größte Angst nicht.. der Mond, sondern... jemanden zu verletzen..."

Langsam hob sich die schmale, bleiche Hand des Malfoyoberhauptes und legte sich einfach auf die zottige Schnauze. Die Werwolfaugen weiteten sich. Er schien zu irritiert, um dagegen irgendetwas zu tun. Lucius schloss fest die Hand um das Maul und verzog das Gesicht angewidert wegen dem Speichel der daran klebte. Natürlich hatte er nicht annähernd die Kraft, um einem Werwolf mit einer Hand die Schnauze zuzuhalten, doch die Tatsache, dass sich das Tier immernoch nicht rührte, ließ ihn tief und beruhigt durchatmen. Kurz huschten die grauen Augen zu Severus, der ihm mit undeffinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck zusah. Doch Lucius wusste... Wenn der Wolf sich auch nur einmal rühren würde, würde Severus ihn, trotz Lucius' Verbot, mit einem Zauber angreifen.

Der blonde Mann hob langsam auch die andere Hand, das Gesicht schmerzlich verzogen und strich etwas fester als nötig über den Kopf, leicht reibend.

"Jetzt mach nicht so ein Theater... du verletzt niemanden.. siehst du?" Lucius grinste und schien langsam wieder in sein altes Selbst zurück zu finden. Er gab dem Werwolf einen Klaps mitten auf die Stirn und dieser bewegte sich immernoch nicht. Schien die Berührungen im Gegenteil sogar zu genießen.

"Jetzt sei eine brave Flohschleuder und geh von mir runter..." Entgegen seiner harschen Worte streichelte er weiterhin sanft den zottigen Kopf und sah, wie sich eine weitere, filigrane, bleiche Hand dazu gesellte. Severus war auf sie zugetreten und strich nun leicht über das dicke Nackenfell, vergrub die langen Finger darin und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das muss diese Traumwelt sein, dass er so zahm ist... Es ist schlicht unmöglich, einen Werwolf ohne Banntrank so zu berühren... Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir noch leben."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich behutsam unter dem Wesen hervor.

"Die Flohtüte... Remus... Er sagte doch, uns kann hier nichts passieren... das läuft wohl alles nur in unseren Köpfen ab..."

Severus nickte bedächtig.

"Ja... und in unseren Köpfen kann ein Werwolf wohl auch gezähmt werden..." Er blickte auf das Tier, welches sich langsam hinsetzte und die beiden mit seltsamen Ausdruck in den gelben Augen anstarrte.

"Meinst du, er verwandelt sich auch wieder zurück?", fragte Lucius leise und rieb sich den Arm, in den der Werwolf gebissen hatte. Die Wunde hatte sich von jetzt auf nachher geschlossen, was ihn nicht weiter verwundert hatte, schließlich kamen sie langsam hinter das Geheimnis dieser Welt. Der Biss selbst hatte entgegen seiner Vermutung aber tatsächlich weh getan. Sehr weh getan.

Severus wiegte den Kopf hin und her und blickte auf den Wolf vor ihnen, der stumm zurückstarrte.

"Ich.. bin mir nicht sicher...", murmelte er und trat einen hastigen Schritt zurück, als der Werwolf zuckte und dumpf zu winseln begann. Auch Lucius war aus Reflex zurückgewichen und trat neben seinen Liebhaber, unbewusst dessen Hand ergreifend und fest umklammernd. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts dazu.

"Er verwandelt sich wieder zurück.. ein Glück...", murmelte er und spürte unangenehme Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter rinnen, als er sah, wie das Tier sich wand und schmerzvoll immer wieder aufjaulte. Dieses Verformen der Gestalt schien diesmal noch schmerzvoller zu sein. Der Wolf hatte den Schwanz zwischen die Hinterbeine geklemmt und sah fast verletzbar aus, bis er sein Fell langsam verlor und der Mann, der in ihm steckte, wieder zum Vorschein kam, auf alle Viere gestützt und keuchend. Lucius hob eine Augenbraue und sah auf den -bekleideten- Gryffindor nieder. Es musste wohl ebenfalls an dieser Traumwelt liegen, dass er immernoch Kleidung trug.

Langsam schien Remus wieder Kräfte zu schöpfen, da er wacklig aufstand. Keiner der beiden Slytherins half ihm. Sie beäugten ihn misstrauisch und musterten ihn immer wieder, bis er abwehrend die Hände hob, sodass sie diese sehen konnten.

"Es tut mir leid... ich wollte das nicht..." Er ließ den Kopf hängen und schielte durch die braunen Haarsträhnen vorsichtig zu ihnen, um zu sehen, was sie taten. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sich Severus' Mundwinkel etwas nach oben kräuselten.

"Macht nichts.. es ist ja nichts geschehen... wenn du dich jetzt besser fühlst..." Die dunkle Stimme des Tränkemeisters war äußerst beruhigend in dieser kalten Schwärze und Lucius hätte sich davon fast einlullen lassen. Doch bei den Worten schreckte er auf und sah Severus fassungslos an. Es war nichts geschehen? Dieser verdammte Werwolf hatte ihm fast den Arm abgerissen! Er knurrte wütend und stampfte an den Beiden vorbei, die ihm irritiert hinterher blickten. Was war nun wieder mit der Diva los? Remus sah besorgt zu Severus und senkte dann schuldig den Blick.

Severus beobachtete ihn noch kurz, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte und Lucius folgte.

"Lucius, lauf nicht so weit vor, es ist gefährlich.", ermahnte er ihn seufzend. Sie waren hier doch nicht auf einem Schulausflug...

Lucius drehte sich um und warf Severus und Remus giftige Blicke zu. Er öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, als plötzlich ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter einsetzte. Die drei Männer zuckten zusammen und bedeckten die schmerzenden Ohren mit ihren Händen, die Augen zusammen kneifend und sich leicht duckend. Was zum Teufel war das schon wieder?

So abrupt wie es begonnen hatte, hörte das Lachen auch schon wieder auf und die eintretende Stille war bedrückend und kalt. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch, ehe er sich langsam erhob und blinzelnd die Augen öffnete, während er murrte: "Was war..."

Er brach ab, als er seine Umgebung sah, die nichtmehr aus eintöniger Schwärze bestand. Vielmehr sah es wie die Eingangshalle eines prachtvollen Barockschlosses aus. Alles war pompös und etwas überladen, wie es die Kunst der Barockzeit an sich hatte, doch sah man auch einen gewissen Geschmack und das der Inhaber offensichtlich vornehm war.

"Wo sind wir hier?", flüsterte Remus und sah sich mit halbgeöffnetem Mund um. Severus neben ihm atmete tief durch, ehe er gepresst raunte: "Malfoy Manor... zu früheren Zeiten, als Lucius es noch nicht übernommen hatte..."

Remus nickte langsam, obwohl er nicht verstand, warum sie nun plötzlich hier standen. Doch die Erkenntnis, dass diese Reise nun wahrscheinlich ihren ungewöhnlichen Höhepunkt erlebte, sickerte wie Schlamm in sein Unterbewusstsein.

Er blickte sich nochmals um und sein Herz setzte aus.

"Wo ist Lucius?", keuchte er und sah zu Severus, welcher kreidebleich geworden war und suchend seine dunklen Augen umherschweifen ließ.

"Luc...", flüsterte er und es war offensichtlich, welche Sorgen er sich um seinen Freund machte. Remus trat zögerlich einen Schritt auf den Tränkemeister zu und wollte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, als ein aufgeheulter Schrei die Stille des Schlosses durchbrach. Es war der Schrei eines kleinen Jungen gewesen und Severus wurde leicht grünlich um die Nasenspitze.

"Lucius..", krächzte er und packte seinen Zauberstab. Abermals ein Schrei, gefolgt von Gelächter und Severus setzte sich in Bewegung, dicht gefolgt von Remus, dessen empfindliches Gehör sie zuverlässig ihrem Ziel näher brachte. Das Schloss, insbesondere die Gänge waren seltsam verzerrt und verdreht und je länger sie rannten, desto dunkler und unheimlicher schien es zu werden. Remus zog leicht den Kopf ein und griff nach Severus' Ärmel. Zuerst wollte der Mann ihn unbeherrscht wegziehen, dann überlegte er es sich jedoch anders und ergriff die Hand des Werwolfs mit seiner eigenen, so mit ihm weiter rennend. Immer wieder hörten sie die Aufschreie eines Kindes von höchstens zwölf-dreizehn Jahren und je näher sie dem Ziel kamen, desto deutlicher konnten sie auch das hässliche Gemurmel eines Mannes hören, der scheinbar auf sein Opfer einsprach. Endlich bogen sie in einen Gang ein, an dessen dunklem Ende eine offene Tür war. Schwaches Licht fiel auf den Flur und sie konnten einen grotesken Schatten erkennen. Remus zog den Kopf noch weiter ein und wollte schon wieder kehrt machen. Als er dann jedoch das leise, unterschwellige Schluchzen und das Betteln nach Hilfe vernahm, konnte er nichtmehr zurückkehren. Er hatte bisher zu oft einfach weggesehen und sich vom Geschehen abgewandt. Er war es Severus schuldig, dass er dort nun hinging... und sich selbst.. und nicht zuletzt Lucius.

Sie rannten noch ungewöhnlich lange, bis sie endlich im Türrahmen des Zimmers standen. Remus konnte nicht gleich etwas erkennen, da der breite Rücken des Tränkemeisters ihm die Sicht nahm, doch nach der Art und Weise wie dieser sich versteifte, konnte er sich ausmahlen, dass es nichts Schönes war.

Er schielte vorsichtig an ihm vorbei und wurde grünlich um die Nasenspitze, als er dieses trostlose Bild erblickte, dass sich ihnen bot.

Remus erkannte den halbnackten Jungen, der dort an eine Wand gekettet stand. Er hatte ihn oft genug damals heimlich von weitem bewundert und ihm neidisch zugesehen, wie er mit so vielen Anhängern herum stolziert war. Es war Lucius, dessen flache Brust sich hektisch hob und senkte. Er war nur mit einem schwarzen Slip bekleidet und der schlanke, von Hämatomen und Schnittwunden übersähte Körper zitterte mitleiderregend. Der Kopf war gesenkt, sodass ihm die langen Haare wie ein Schleier vor das Gesicht fielen. Vor ihm stand, mit dem Rücken ihnen zugewandt und schwer auf den schwarzen Stab gestützt, den Lucius immer mit sich herum trug, ein hochgewachsener Mann mit kurzen, ebenfalls silberblonden Haaren.

Da er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, konnte Remus nicht viel erkennen. Nur, dass er scheinbar äußerst muskulös und annähernd so groß wie Severus war. Nun begann der Mann -Remus nahm an, es war Lucius' Vater- zu sprechen und der Werwolf erkannte die Stimme, die sie drei schon seit geraumer Zeit verfolgt hatte.

"Dies ist meine Welt, Lucius... dachtest du, du könntest mich hier besiegen? Dachtest du, du hättest eine Chance gegen mich? Selbst mit deinen lächerlichen, kleinen Betthäschen, kannst du nichts ausrichten..."

Der Mann wirbelte herum und starrte Severus und Remus aus den kältesten, eisblauen Augen an, die die Zwei je erblickt hatten. Severus kannte diesen Mann. Er hatte ihn schon oft genug in Empfängen, oder bei den spärlichen Besuchen im Manor gesehen und jedesmal lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter. Die vollen, roten Lippen des Mannes verzogen sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen und er neigte etwas sein Haupt.

"Willkommen, die Herren... macht es euch gemütlich..." Ein Wink der behandschuhten Hand und die Tür knallte hinter Remus und Severus zu. Sie wurden weiter in den Raum hinein gerissen und zwei Stühle erschienen hinter ihnen, auf die sie mit einer unsichtbaren Macht gepresst wurden. Remus konnte sich nichtmehr bewegen und er schielte zu Severus, ob es diesem genauso ging. Nach dem kalkbleichen, starren Gesicht zu urteilen, welches unbewegt auf die beiden Malfoys starrte, war dem so.

Lucius hatte den Kopf hochgerissen und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Kinderaugen an, in denen sich das Wissen eines Mannes widerspiegelte. Es war wohl wieder das Werk dieser verdrehten Welt, dass der Langhaarige in den Kinderkörper zurückversetzt worden war. Es ließ dies alles skurril und schrecklich echt gleichzeitig wirken.

Remus' Kopf schwirrte und er schüttelte ihn leicht, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen. Wieso konnte Lucius' Traumvater so agieren? Sie beide angreifen? Es musste doch eigentlich vollkommen unmöglich sein, dass Lucius' Alptraum sie so mit einbeziehen und denken konnte, als wäre er ein normaler Mensch... was ging hier nur vor sich?

Der Mann -Remus glaubte sich zu entsinnen, er hieß Aramis - betrachtete sie kurz kühl und grinste dann wieder.

"Nun... da dies geklärt ist..." Er wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu und trat langsam näher, dicht vor ihm stehen bleibend. Der silberne Schlangenkopf am Ende des Stabes schob sich unter Lucius' Kinn und zwang ihn, den Kopf soweit zu heben, dass er seinem Vater in die Augen blicken musste, der unbarmherzig zurückstarrte.

"Lucius... du warst ein unartiger.. kleiner... Junge... Das kann ich nicht durchgehen lassen.. meinst du nicht auch?"

Er lachte gehässig und langsam glitt der Schlangenkopf an dem Jungen hinunter, über die schmale, bleiche Brust, hinunter über den flachen Bauch. Lucius atmete hastig wie ein gehetztes, kleines Tier und er starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen hinunter, sah halb ohnmächtig zu, wie der Stab immer weiter hinunter glitt und die silbernen Zähne der Schlange sich schließlich in den Bund seines Slips schoben und ihn unaufhörlich immer weiter nach unten zogen.

Lucius presste mit einem erstickten Japsen die Oberschenkel so gut es ging zusammen, um den Stoff daran zu hindern hinunter gezogen zu werden und sah mit feuchten Augen an seinem Peiniger vorbei zu Severus. Remus hatte noch nie in seinem Leben solch einen Ausdruck bei dem sonst so kühlen, stolzen Mann gesehen. Solch eine... Angst und regelrechtes Betteln um Hilfe. Sein Blick wanderte zu Severus, der sich versuchte gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln zu wehren, die ihn auf dem Stuhl gefangen hielten.

Doch sein Bemühen schien aussichtslos. Remus' Kopf schnappte wieder zurück zu Lucius und Aramis, als er den Mann angeekelt aufschreien hörte.

"Du verdammter Feigling! Wie willst du es je zu etwas bringen? Wie willst du 'so' etwas werden?! Sieh dich doch an, wie erbärmlich du bist!"

Remus' Blick glitt hinunter auf Lucius' Slip und er sah, wie sich dort ein feuchter Fleck ausgebreitet hatte. Auch seine Schenkel sahen nass aus und auf dem boden hatte sich eine kleine Pfütze gesammelt. Der Junge hatte den Kopf wieder sinken lassen und schluchzte verhalten, versuchte es zurück zu halten, schaffte es jedoch nur kläglich, angesichts der kalten Stimme, die ihn weiter verhöhnte. Mit einem knappen Schwenk seiner Hand löste der Traumaramis seinen Sohn, packte ihn am Nacken und drückte ihn in die Knie, sodass er in dem Urin saß. Wie einen kleinen Hund schien er ihn dressieren und demütigen zu wollen. Lucius hob den Kopf und starrte ihn aus blitzenden, grauen Augen hasserfüllt an. Tränen liefen ihm noch über die Wangen, doch er hatte die Lippen fest zusammen gepresst, versuchte ihm nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, ihn weiter heulen zu hören. Remus musste nun doch den Kopf mit einem leichten Würgen wegdrehen, als Aramis Lucius an den langen Haaren packte und hochriss. Er presste ihn schwungvoll gegen einen Tisch und drückte ihn mit dem Oberkörper hinunter, bis die glatte Kinderwange an dem alten, staubigen Holz lehnte. Lucius schloss die Augen und zitterte abermals wie Espenlaub. Er wusste, was nun kam. Er wusste es viel zu gut... Bei Salazar, wie oft war ihm dies passiert? Wie oft hatte sein Vater ihm dies angetan? Wie sehr hatte er dies verdrängt... hinunter gedrückt... tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben, weil er sich nicht getraut hatte, zu irgendjemandem zu gehen? Er war ein Malfoy, er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen.. niemand hätte ihm geholfen. Niemand hätte Verständnis dafür gehabt. Er war schließlich mit einem Silberlöffel im Mund geboren und hatte gefälligst nicht zu jammern und außerdem war es ihm so.. peinlich.

Es war ihm einfach peinlich, was sein Vater damals getan hatte, wie er ihn gedemütigt und gebrochen hatte.

Severus neben Remus versteifte sich, als er zusah, wie der Mann den Bund nun unzeremoniell nach unten Riss und die Beine des Jungen spreizte. Er ballte vor Wut die Fäuste und atmete angestrengt. Er wusste, was Lucius' Vater Jahrelang getan hatte. Er hatte ein Gespür für soetwas und es hatte zu viele Anzeichen gegeben, um nicht darauf zu kommen. Doch er war selbst ein Kind mit seinen Problemen gewesen, so hatte er nicht mehr für Lucius tun können, als für ihn da zu sein... Ein Freund zu sein.. Jemand, bei dem der Blonde einmal schwach werden und sich anlehnen durfte, wenn sie Beide dicke, undurchdringliche Wände von der Außenwelt abschirmten. Und Gott oder wer auch immer war sein Zeuge, er war überglücklich gewesen, als Aramis bei einem Auftrag der Todesser ums Leben gekommen war. Lucius hatte sich auf einen Schlag verändert. War zu dem charismatischen, selbstsicheren Mann geworden, den sie alle kannten. Nicht nur äußerlich... sondern auch innen drin.

Und nun sollte alles wieder von Vorne anfangen?

Ende Teil 2

Und? Was meintet ihr dazu? Bitte keksen...

Grüße, Cyberrat


	3. Chapter 3

und hier der letzte Teil! Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!

-----Lucius hatte sich auf einen Schlag verändert. War zu dem charismatischen, selbstsicheren Mann geworden, den sie alle kannten. Nicht nur äußerlich... sondern auch innen drin.

Und nun sollte alles wieder von Vorne anfangen? -----

Er war ein Mann.. er könnte seinem Freund und Gefährten helfen... und war an einen lächerlichen Stuhl gebunden! Musste zusehen! Sein Blick heftete auf Lucius, der den Kopf zu ihnen gedreht hatte und Severus wortlos anstarrte. In den hellen, grauen Augen lag ein trotziger, unbeugsamer Wille. Der Tränkemeister fühlte Stolz in sich aufwallen, der sogleich einer fassungslosen Leere wich, als ein markerschütternder, hoher Schrei erklang.

Lucius' Peiniger hatte sich mit einem einzigen, tiefen Stoß in ihn versenkt. Blut lief wie Sirup die weißen Schenkel hinunter, während Aramis sich in ihm bewegte, dessen lange Haare um eine Faust gewickelt und ihn so zusätzlich leicht nach hinten biegend. Lucius japste mit aufgerissenen, tränenden Augen und starrte ins Nichts, während er zitternd versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch in diesem Jungenkörper war es aussichtslos. Ein weiterer Schrei durchriss das betäubende Rauschen in Severus' Ohren und er hörte Remus neben sich, der verzweifelt versuchte sich von den unsichtbaren Fesseln zu lösen, um dem Treiben dort Einhalt zu gebieten. Mit der Hilfe eines ungeahnten Adrenalinstoßes schaffte Severus es schlussendlich, sich von dem Stuhl loszureißen, den Traumaramis an den Schultern zu packen und grob von dem Kind weg zu reißen, welches sein Freund im Moment war. Lucius blieb auf dem Tisch in dieser erniedrigenden Position liegen, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und verhalten Schluchzend, während das Blut weiter seine Beine hinab lief. Aramis' Gesicht zierte ein hässliches Grinsen, als er die Hände hob und Severus plötzlich von ihm weg geschleudert wurde und an eine Wand knallte. Der Tränkemeister keuchte auf und packte benommen seinen Zauberstab. Aramis lachte auf.

"Deine lächerliche Magie wird dir in meiner Welt nichts nützen! Hier tanzt alles nach meinen Regeln, Severus! Obwohl..."- während er so gelangweilt plauderte, als wären sie bei einem Kaffeekränzchen, kam er langsam auf Severus zugeschlendert- "...ich bin schon erstaunt, dass du dich von meinen Fesseln hast losreißen können, Severus! Mehr als erstaunt.. du bist so mächtig... " Er war endlich vor ihm angekommen und packte die Kehle des Tränkemeisters, dem die Luft zugeschnürt wurde. Er presste ihn hart an die Wand und sah ihn leicht lächelnd an.

"Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Severus? Tse tse tse..." Severus konnte nur noch gurgeln. Zu mehr war er nicht fähig. Remus starrte mit leicht geöffnetem Mund zu ihnen hinüber. Wieso wusste Aramis, wie Severus hieß? Wieso konnte er mit ihnen allen so spielen? Was war an ihm anders, als an den anderen Ängsten? Er sah langsam wieder zu Lucius. Inzwischen saß er zitternd auf dem Boden und hatte die Knie an den Körper gezogen, fest an die schmale Brust gepresst und die Beine mit den Armen umschlungen. Der junge Malfoy schien in einen vollkommen apathischen Zustand übergegangen zu sein, in dem er versuchte nichts an sich heran kommen zu lassen. Es sah irgendwie... vertraut aus. Als hätte Lucius dies schon oft in seinem Leben getan, dachte Remus und erschauerte. Daran musste es liegen... Lucius' ohnmächtige Angst. Je stärker die Angst... desto stärker die Abbildung, die daraus hervor trat...

Er riss den Kopf wieder zu dem anderen Geschehen herum, als Severus versuchte sich verzweifelt gegen den Griff zu wehren. Panisch schoss der Gedanke durch Remus' Kopf, ob diese Angst stark genug wäre, sie zu töten... Wer wusste das schon? Es war alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Oh Merlin.. hätte er nur nie etwas von dem Orphinus-Kraut gesagt... hätte er doch nur seine Klappe gehalten, sich bedankt und wäre gegangen...

Severus' Hände, die die Handgelenke Aramis' umklammerten, wurden langsam schwach und schlapp und das Röcheln wurde schwächer. Gleich.. war es so weit. Tränen traten in Remus' Augen und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wieso war er so schwach? Wieso konnte er Severus nicht helfen?

Er zuckte zusammen, als er abermals einen Schrei des Jungen vernahm. Diesmal jedoch nicht schmerzerfüllt und leidend, sondern zornig. Immernoch nackt stürzte er auf die beiden Männer zu. Etwas glitzerte in seiner geballten Faust, als er auf den Rücken seines Vaters sprang, der abrupt von Severus abließ und mit wütendem Grollen nach hinten fasste. Er sah mit einem mal sehr blass und kränklich aus. Er packte Lucius' lange Haare und riss an ihnen, doch konnte er den Jungen, der ihn fest umklammert hielt mit einem irren Grinsen nicht los werden. Lucius hatte die Beine um Aramis' Hüfte geschlungen und einen Arm um dessen Hals, als würde sein Vater ihn huckepack tragen. Der andere Arm hob sich und endlich konnte Remus erkennen, was er in der Hand hielt. Ein mehr als scharfes Messer, welches er sich wohl erschaffen hatte. Severus keuchte leicht vorn übergebeugt und rieb sich den Hals, mit großen Augen zusehend, wie Lucius ohne erbarmen die scharfe Klinge durch die Kehle seines Alptraums zog. Mit großzügigen Schwällen schwappte das Blut aus der Wunde. Mit jedem Schlag des Herzens, welches seinen Lebenssaft aus ihm hinaus pumpte, wurde Aramis schwächer und blasser, sank röchelnd in sich zusammen. Lucius sprang von ihm fort, selbst mit dessen Blut beschmiert, die Klinge fest im zitternden Griff starrte er grinsend auf die leblose Gestalt nieder, die so unzeremoniell zu Boden gegangen war. Remus atmete erleichtert aus und merkte, dass er sich erheben konnte. Er sah zögerlich zu den beiden Slytherins. Um sie herum begann die Umgebung zu verschwimmen. Lucius starrte zu Severus und ließ das Messer fallen, welches jedoch nie auf dem Boden aufkam, sondern einfach in der Luft verschwand. Er stürzte auf den Tränkemeister zu und warf sich an ihn, stille Tränen vergießend und die Finger in dessen Robe verkrampft. Severus umarmte ihn und strich ihm behutsam über den Rücken.

Remus schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er sie wieder öffnete, standen sie drei nichtmehr in dem Malfoy Anwesen. Auch nichtmehr in einer schwarzen Leere, sondern in den gemütlichen Räumen des Tränkemeisters, die von einem lustig flackernden Feuer erhellt waren. Er sah sich langsam um und fühlte Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten es hinter sich. Er hörte einen erstickten Laut und drehte sich abrupt um, um die beiden Slytherins zu erblicken, die sich gegenseitig immernoch fest umschlangen. Lucius hatte wieder seine alte Gestalt und schien unverletzt, genauso wie Severus und er selbst. Es war alles nur.. ein Traum gewesen.

Er machte zögerlich ein paar Schritt auf sie zu und blieb dann wieder stehen, unsicher, ob sie diesen Moment nicht lieber alleine genießen wollten. Sie hatten beide ihre Alpträume besiegt. Genauso wie er selbst. Er kam noch ein paar Schritte näher und blieb neben ihnen stehen, als Severus aufsah und ihn starr betrachtete. Er streckte einen Arm aus und zog Remus näher und in eine äußerst kurze, aber herzliche Umarmung. Auch lucius legte kurz seinen Arm um die schmale Tallie, ehe er sich rasch wieder löste. Sein Gesicht war starr und leicht gräulich. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über die noch feuchten Wangen und atmete tief durch, sich von beiden wegdrehend. Er wollte sich wohl nicht mehr Blöße als möglich geben. Severus, dessen Hand noch auf Remus' Schulter gelegen hatte und die er nun ruckartig fortzog, ging einen Schritt zurück.

"Wir sollten alle ins Bett gehen... Es war sehr anstrengend.." Er blickte auf die Uhr. Wie lange waren sie eigentlich in dieser Traumwelt gewesen? Ihm war es wie Tage vorgekommen. In Wirklichkeit waren nur zwei Stunden vergangen, musste er mit einiger Überraschung feststellen. Remus nickte und sah kurz zu den Beiden.

"Kann ich vielleicht abends.. ab und zu..." zögerte und räusperte sich. Severus nickte.

"Du kannst kommen, wenn du willst... und nun geh."

Remus lächelte ein wenig und sah nochmal zu Lucius. Dieser war scheinbar tief in Gedanken und starrte ins Feuer, welches unheimliche Schatten auf sein starres Gesicht warf. Der Werwolf konnte sich gut denken, was dem anderen durch den Kopf ging. Er sollte wohl wirklich besser gehen, das war Severus' Aufgabe, nicht seine.

"Gute Nacht...", hauchte er. Er musste ebenfalls ersteinmal verkraften, was in den letzten zwei Stunden geschehen war.

Bevor er die Tür schloss, konnte er noch sehen, wie Severus hinter Lucius trat, dessen lange Haare aus dem Nacken strich und selbigen mit sanften Küssen übersähte.

-----------------------------------

Zwei Wochen waren seither vergangen und Remus musste mit jedem Tag feststellen, wie befreiend dieser Ausflug in die Traumwelt, trotz aller Strapazen gewesen war.

Er fühlte sich tief in seinem Herzen mit sich im Reinen und wenn er an den baldigen Vollmond dachte, musste er nichtmehr voller Hass und Angst an sich selbst denken. Die Tage in denen er sich selbst verabscheute, waren gezählt, dachte er.

Auch Severus und Lucius ging es nicht anders, dachte er. Der Werwolf war seit dies geschehen war, jeden Abend bei ihnen hereingeschneit, obwohl Lucius immer ätzende Bemerkungen von sich gab, ob er nicht seine eigene Hundehütte voll flohen könnte. Vielleicht kam er auch gerade wegen dieser Bemerkungen immer wieder gerne, denn er sah immer ein Funkeln in diesen grauen, kalten Augen, welches alles wieder für nichtig erklärte. Severus sagte dazu nichts. Meist saß er schweigend in einer Ecke des Zimmers und korrigierte und ließ sich nicht von den Debatten der beiden Männer aus der Ruhe bringen, außer Lucius brauchte -in einigen seltenen Fällen- Beistand in einer Argumentation, in der er Gefahr lief, gegen den elenden Gryffindor zu verlieren.

Im Stillen bewunderte Remus den Malfoy für seine Courage. Er selbst wäre wohl in tiefe Depressionen gefallen, wenn er soetwas erlebt hätte... und es war ja scheinbar nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Doch der Malfoy sah so aus wie immer, wenn nicht sogar noch stolzer und unnahbarer.

Severus hingegen war öfter sehr in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich. Er musste immer wieder an die Begebenheiten in dieser Welt zurückdenken. Die Tatsache, dass seine schlimmste Angst immernoch diese verdammten Rumtreiber gewesen war, nagte an ihm und machte ihn mürbe.

Wieso hatte er nach all den Jahren Angst vor Potter und Black? Es ergab doch keinen Sinn... Er hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichteinmal einen Gedanken mehr an die Beiden in dieser Weise verschwendet!

Auch diesen kühlen Februarabend saß er mit Lucius vor dem Kamin und dachte nach, während das Malfoyoberhaupt vorlaß. Es war eine -nie zugegebene- liebgewonnene Angewohnheit von Beiden, dass sie ab und an Abends dasaßen und -normalerweiße- Severus mit seiner samtenen Stimme vorlaß. Doch heute war der Tränkemeister nicht in Stimmung viel zu sprechen und so hatte Lucius es übernommen. Seine dunkle Stimme füllte den Raum und Severus spürte, wie sie ihn entspannte und ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf seine Haut zauberte. Er liebte diese charismatische Stimme, die ihn wie Butter zusammenschmelzen lassen konnte, wenn er es zuließ. Er spürte, wie seine Gedanken hinfort von dem leidigen Thema schwebten und in dieser gemütlichen Atmosphäre zu einem anderen glitten, welches ihn etwas unruhig auf seinem Sessel hin und her rutschen ließ. Er sah immer wieder zu Lucius hinüber und bemerkte ein Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen. Er hatte seine Unruhe also bemerkt und durchschaut.

Die Stimme des Malfoys schien noch dunkler zu werden und nahm einen für Severus schier unerträglich erotischen Klang an. Der Tränkemeister hatte sich seit ihrer längst überfälligen Reise in ihr Selbst nichtmehr an Lucius herangetraut. Nach dem, was dem Malfoy wiederfahren war, war dies wohl auch nicht verwunderlich. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihm umzugehen hatte, ob der andere schon solche Annäherungen verkraftete. Tatsächlich hätte Lucius ihn wohl auch bei den geringsten Anzeichen heftig abgewehrt, doch nun, da er langsam wieder über dieses... Thema gekommen war, dürstete es ihn nach etwas Zuwendung seines Liebhabers. Er laß noch eine Weile und beobachtete ihn immer wieder im Augenwinkel, bis er das Buch schließlich zuklappte und sich erhob. Severus war etwas im Sessel hinunter gerutscht und hatte die Augen genießerisch geschlossen, die Stimme auf sich wirken lassend und genüsslich spürend, was sie mit ihm anstellte. Das Malfoyoberhaupt beobachtete ihn eine Weile mit einem schmalen Lächeln. Er rechnete ihm hoch an, was er vor zwei Wochen getan hatte und er wäre kein Slytherin, wenn er es ihm nicht irgendwie vergelten würde. Langsam beugte er sich hinunter und ließ seine Finger durch die schwarze Mähne des anderen gleiten, der kurz zurückzuckte, dann jedoch still sitzen blieb mit geschlossenen Augen und wartete, was kommen würde. Lucius' Lächeln wurde sinnlich und er leckte sich die blassen Lippen. Das sah doch schonmal sehr vielversprechend aus... Er neigte den Kopf und kostete von den hellen Lippen seines Liebhabers. Er knabberte an der Unterlippe und stippte seine Zungenspitze immer wieder spielerisch dagegen, bis Severus seinen Mund mit einem frustrierten Keuchen öffnete und ihm Einlass gewährte.

Lucius spürte ein wohlbekanntes, angenehmes Kribbeln seine Wirbelsäule hinunter laufen, als Severus die Arme ausstreckte und ihn auf seinen Schoß hinunter zog, bis Lucius schließlich gezwungen war die Beine zu spreizen, sodass er rittlinks auf den Oberschenkeln des Tränkemeisters saß, welcher seine Finger wühlend in den blonden Haaren vergrub und den Kuss beendete, um sich über die rotgeküssten Lippen zu lecken. Er betrachtete Lucius kurz von Nahem und atmete tief durch. Diese rauchigen Augen sahen ihn so verheißungsvoll an, dass ihm gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wurde. Er zog Lucius' Kopf an den langen Haaren sanft nach hinten, sodass er sich über den weißen, entblößten Hals hermachen konnte. Fest saugte er sich an ihm fest und knabberte an der weichen Haut. Lucius japste auf und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Mit einem feuchten Plopp löste Severus sich wieder und sah fasziniert zu, wie sich ein dunkler Fleck auf der hellen Haut abzuzeichnen begann. Er ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die empfindliche Stelle gleiten und grinste, als er merkte, wie Lucius schneller zu atmen begann und die Hände, die auf seinen Schultern lagen sich etwas verkrampften, ehe sie nach Vorne glitten und an den vielen Knöpfen seines Hemdes herum nästelten.

Er wurde von dem Portrait unterbrochen, welches mit monotoner Stimme Remus Lupin anmeldete. Lucius stöhnte auf und rollte mit den Augen, ehe er Severus' sardistisches Grinsen erblickte und wie die Gier in den dunklen Iriden aufblitzte. Lucius hob eine Augenbraue und schnaubte.

"Du willst den Werwolf?", raunte er ihm zu und knabberte an Severus' Ohrläppchen. Der Tränkemeister stöhnte leise auf.

"Du etwa nicht?", murmelte er dumpf und Lucius erschauerte und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er schien mit sich zu hadern und zu ringen, bis er schließlich genervt aufstöhnte und nochmals in Severus' Ohr biss.

"Du bist verdorben..." Er erhob sich grinsend und leckte sich die Lippen. Severus tat es ihm gleich und entledigte sich seines halbgeöffneten Hemdes. Er befahl dem Portrait Remus einzulassen, ehe er Lucius an den Hüften wieder näher an sich zog und ihn gierig küsste. Lucius grinste bösartig in den Kuss hinein, als er hinter ihnen ein schockiertes Einatmen vernahm. Remus räusperte sich.

"Ich.. störe?", fragte er zögerlich und sah fasziniert, wie sich die Haut auf dem Rücken des Tränkemeisters rötete, nachdem Lucius seine Fingernägel über sie hatte kratzen lassen. Severus erschauerte bei dieser Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust und drehte den Kopf etwas, um Remus anzublicken. Er winkte ihn näher. Der Werwolf zögerte und musterte die beiden mit offensichtlichem Hunger.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er die beiden Slytherins begehrte. Schon vor dem 'Zusammenstoß' in den Herbstferien hatte er eine gewisse Affinität zu Severus gehabt, doch danach hatte es sich in schiere Sehnsucht nach den Beiden dunklen Männern verwandelt und er dankte allen Mächten, die dafür verantwortlich waren, dass sie ihn jeden Abend bei sich duldeten. Sollte sein stilles Hoffen sich wirklich erfüllen? Er leckte sich die Lippen und kam langsam näher. Lucius kümmerte sich nicht um ihn und begann an Severus' Schlüsselbein zu knabbern. Der Tränkemeister schloss genüsslich kurz die Augen, ehe der Werwolf endlich in Reichweite war und er ihn am Kragen grob näher zog, die roten Lippen in Beschlag nahm und den Werwolf gierig küsste, der nur zu gern erwiederte.

Remus' Kopf dröhnte und alles drehte sich um ihn herum, als wären die beiden Männer toxisch. Wer konnte das schon wissen? Alles schien so irreal... wie sie sich küssten... an ihren Kleidern zerrten.. sich ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer begaben.. und doch tat es so gut. Er wollte bei allem was heilig war, nicht aus DIESEM Traum aufwachen. Es war der Schönste, den er je gehabt hatte.

Er wachte erst aus seinem zeitweiligen Taumel auf, als er die besorgte Stimme des Tränkemeisters vernahm. Benommen sah er zu ihm herüber. Er und Remus standen, nur noch mit Shorts bekleidet vor dem schwarz bezogenen Bett des Tränkemeisters und dieser Blickte auf Lucius nieder, welcher schwer atmend und mit leicht geröteten Wangen auf der Matraze lag, auf die Remus ihn sanft geschubst hatte. Die langen Beine waren leicht gespreizt und angewinkelt und unter der tief grünen Shorts zeichnete sich eine prächtige Erektion ab. Nur in den grauen Augen laß der Werwolf etwas, was ihm nicht gefiel. Angst... Wiedererkennen... Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Er sah zögerlich zu Severus, welcher sich neben Lucius setzte und ihm durchs Haar strich. Remus atmete tief durch. Langsam... mahnte er sich. Nicht so hektisch... Er setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Malfoys und beugte sich hinunter, den Hals entlang küssend und mit den Fingern einer Hand leichte Kreise über der muskulösen Brust ziehend. Lucius' Muskeln entspannten sich wieder und er ließ es genießerisch über sich ergehen, was die beiden Männer mit ihm anstellten. Remus hätte nie gedacht mal Lucius Malfoy zu verwöhnen und das freiwilllig.. doch angesichts der Umstände in letzter Zeit fand er es doch okey und der blonde Mann hatte es sich verdient ein wenig umhegt zu werden.

Remus hatte auf der anderen Seite des blassen Halses einen Zwillingsfleck gesaugt und küsste sich nun seinen weg hinunter auf die Brust, wo er von Severus aufgehalten wurde, der dort sein Territorium beanspruchte und über die hellen Brustwarzen des Malfoyoberhauptes leckte, der keuchend den Kopf zur Seite drehte und die Augen schloss. Ihm war es egal wer.. hauptsache sie verwöhnten ihn weiter so wundervoll... Weiche Lippen pressten sich zögerlich auf seine, als wollten sie erst testen, ob es recht war und küssten ihn langsam und bedächtig. Als er den Kuss jedoch hungrig erwiederte, wurde Remus mutiger und öffnete seine Lippen, um die Mundhöhle des Anderen zu erkunden, wobei er die Rechnung nicht mit einem dominanten Slytherin gemacht hatte, der ihm nicht einmal die Chance dazu gab und den Spieß umdrehte.

Severus ließ sich nicht von den Spielchen eine Etage höher beeinflussen. Er umkreiste mit der feuchten Zungenspitze sanft einen der sich aufstellenden Nippel und bearbeitete den anderen mit der Hand. Sanft knabberte er an dem empfindlichen Punkt und veranlasste Lucius in den Kuss hinein zu stöhnen. Er grinste in sich hinein und nahm sich die andere Brustwarze vor, während er sich langsam und genießerisch am Bein des Blonden rieb. Fest genug, um ihm selbst Lust zu spenden, leicht genug, um ihn nicht kommen zu lassen.

Remus löste sich endlich aus dem verzehrenden Kuss. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Bei Merlin.. jetzt wusste er, warum die beiden ins Haus der Schlange gehören... Er erschauerte wohlig und wandte sich dem flachen Bauch zu. Seine feuchten Küsse wanderten von der Brust bishin zum Bauchnabel, in den er seine Zunge stippte, ehe er überrascht aufstöhnte. Als er zum Bauch des Liegenden gekrabbelt war, hatte er seine Rückfront dem Blonden ausgesetzt, der, nach einigem Zögern seine Hand zwischen dessen Schenkel geschoben hatte und nun über die, von der weinroten Shorts bedeckte Erektion strich.

Ein wollüstiges Zittern lief über den Werwolf und er spreizte genüsslich die Beine, um mehr zu bekommen. Während diese infernalische Hand weiterhin die Beule streichelte, widmete er sich dessen Bauch und keuchte heiß immer wieder gegen die feuchte Haut.

Severus begnügte sich noch eine Zeitlang damit in abwechselnden Intensitäten an Lucius' Nippeln zu saugen, doch die Tatsache, dass Remus' Haarschopf ihn unerträglich am Bauch kitzelte und er ab und an einen genießerischen, sanften Kuss von dem Werwolf auf selbigen gehaucht bekam, ließ ihn tiefer rutschen, um einerseits den Werwolf in einen gierigen Kuss zu ziehen und andererseits testend mit der Hand über die Innenseite von Lucius' Schenkeln zu streicheln.

Das Malfoyoberhaupt stieß einen genießerischen Laut aus und hob, als er ein leises, feuchtes Geräusch vernahm -welches empörenderweise nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte- den Kopf, um zuzusehen, wie die Beiden so ungleichen Männer sich über seinem Bauch küssten. Er leckte sich die Lippen, als er die beiden tiefroten Zungen der Zwei zwischen ihren Mündern sehen konnte und spreizte die Beine reflexartig, als er Severus' Hand höher gleiten spürte.

Severus löste sich langsam von Remus und leckte sich die Lippen. Der Werwolf schmeckte eigenartig.. so wild und frisch... aber es war alles andere als unangenehm. Er leckte noch ein letztes Mal über die rotgeküssten Lippen und wandte sich dann herzklopfend dem Unterleib des Mannes zu. Stück für Stück begann er langsam die Shorts hinunter zu ziehen, darauf bedacht, nicht zu schnell vorzugehen, als er ein überraschtes Aufjapsen vernahm. Er hob irritiert den Kopf und sah grinsend, dass Lucius vor Ungeduld Remus die Shorts hinunter gezogen hatte und dessen... sagen wir.. er hat die Dinge selbst in die Hand genommen.. ja... genau... Severus lachte dunkel und genoss den Anblick von Remus' Gesicht, als dieser sich genüsslich wand, da die Hand quälend langsam an seinem harten Schaft auf und ab glitt.

Er wandte sich seiner Aufgabe zu und sah mit Genugtuung, dass die Männlichkeit des Blonden sich ihm förmlich entgegen reckte und die ersten Lusttropfen schon auf der samtenen Spitze glänzten.

Severus entledigte seinen Liebhaber nun gänzlich des unerwünschten Kleidungsstückes und legte eine Hand um den heißen Schaft, den Kopf neigend und die feuchte Eichel ableckend. Ein ungehaltenes Stöhnen entrang sich Lucius' Kehle und er hob dem Dunkelhaarigen sein Becken entgegen. Severus grinste erleichtert. Es tat gut, dass Lucius sich nicht in sich zurückzog und sich noch berühren ließ. Er legte seine Hände auf die Beckenknochen des Blonden und nahm die eregierte Männlichkeit in seinen Mund auf, sie mit der Zunge umschmeichelnd, während Remus über Lucius hinweg stieg und zu Severus krabbelte, der, seiner Meinung nach, bisher sträflich vernachlässigt worden war. Er spürte ein angenehmes Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen, welches an seinem erhärteten Glied endete. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht selbst Hand anzulegen. Der Werwolf betrachtete kurz den knackigen Hintern des Tränkemeisters, der sich wundervoll unter der Shorts abzeichnete, bis er den Stoff kurzerhand hinunter zog und den festen Po zu massieren begann. Severus keuchte erstickt um den lebendigen Knebel in seinem Mund und musste aufpassen, dass er Lucius vor Schreck nicht ausversehen biss.

Remus kniete hinter dem Dunkelhaarigen und begann leichte Küsse auf dessen Schulterblätter und die Wirbelsäule entlang zu hauchen. Seine heiße Männlichkeit ruhte dabei zwischen den Pobacken des Mannes und ließ diesen immer wieder erschauern, wenn die pralle Eichel an den noch unvorbereiteten, engen Muskelring stieß.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Severus von Lucius abließ und nur noch ein wenig über die feuchte Spitze leckte. Er drehte den Kopf zu Remus und die schmalen Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln.

"Dir ist wohl klar, dass ich mich nicht von einem Gryffindor nehmen lasse.. oder?" Seine rauchige Stimme fuhr Remus durch Mark und Bein und der Werwolf ließ ohne Protest von ihm ab. Severus grinste etwas und blickte dann fragend zu Lucius, welcher sich langsam aufsetzte und ihn gierig küsste, sein eigenes Aroma noch auf Severus' Zunge schmeckend.

"Ich...", begann er, doch Severus unterbrach ihn.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen..." Er leckte nochmals über Lucius' rot geküsste Lippen. Er konnte verstehen, dass Lucius es noch nicht ertragen konnte, jemanden in sich zu spüren. Er wollte ihn auch nicht drängen, weshalb der Tränkemeister sich nun zu Remus umdrehte und diesen recht unzeremoniell auf den Rücken zurückdrückte. Er nuschelte einen leisen Vorbereitungsspruch gegen die weichen Lippen, die er gerade gierig küsste und drang ruckartig in den schlanken Körper ein. Remus stöhnte genüsslich auf und biss sich auf die Lippen, dem Dunkelhaarigen genüsslich entgegen kommend. Severus verbiss sich leicht in dessen Hals und stieß ihn, bis er lange, geschickte Finger an seinem Muskelring spürte, die ihn dort massierten und immer wieder dagegen stupsten. Sie waren feucht und glitten ohne Probleme in seine Hitze. Er stöhnte an Remus' Hals und saugte sich dort fest, während er sich abwechselnd in den Körper und genüsslich auf Lucius' Finger schob. Er spürte, wie sich ein dritter Finger hinzugesellte und ihn zu weiten begann. Severus hätte wohl gewimmert, wäre er nicht zu stolz dafür. Er drehte den Kopf und sah bittend zurück zu Lucius, der sich sardistisch grinsend hinter ihm positionierte. Remus stieß einen genüsslichen Schrei aus, als sich Lucius mit einem Ruck in Severus versenkte und dieser noch tiefer in ihn geschoben wurde. Er schlang die Arme keuchend um Severus' Nacken und hob seine Hüfte ihm entgegen. Seine fiebrigheiße Männlichkeit rieb zwischen ihren Bäuchen und er zitterte schon vor Genuss.

Lucius bewegte sich mit kraftvollen, geschmeidigen Stößen in Severus, der sich ihm keuchend anpasste. Der Tränkemeister spreizte willig seine Beine weiter, um seinen Hintermann tiefer eindringen zu lassen und stieß seinerseits heftiger in den unter ihm Liegenden.

Eine Zeit lang war nur das ekstatische Stöhnen der Drei zu hören, bis Severus, angetrieben von den Reizen auf beiden Seiten sich tief in Remus ergoss und eng um Lucius' pulsierende Männlichkeit zusammen zog. Er konnte klebrige Hitze auf seinem Bauch spüren, als Remus sich mit einem leisen Schrei ebenfalls ergoss und verzehrende Hitze in seinem Inneren, als Lucius es ihm gleich tat.

Sie verharrten noch ein paar Minuten, bis sie wieder zu Atem gekommen waren und sich langsam voneinander lösten.

Lucius ließ sich in die Laken fallen und streckte sich, die Nachwehen seines Höhepunktes genießend, genauso wie Severus. Nur Remus sah etwas unsicher drein. Sollte er jetzt gehen? Wie beim letzten Mal? Er knabberte sich auf der unterlippe herum und sah Severus zu, wie er sich träge auf die Seite rollte und zu Lucius blickte, der sich nochmals über die geröteten Lippen leckte und dann die Augen öffnete, um mit verschleiertem Blick zu Remus zu sehen. Er grinste ein wenig und winkte ihn müde heran. Langsam kam der Werwolf zu ihnen gekrabbelt und ließ sich zwischen die beiden nackten Leiber ziehen. Als er lag, wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie ausgepowert er doch war und als zwei starke Armpaare ihn umschlangen, merkte er erst, wie sehr er sich dies doch herbeigesehnt hatte.

Vier Hände streichelten ihn träge und zwei Lippenpaare küssten seinen Nacken und seine Stirn...

Er fragte sich, was ihnen Dreien wohl noch so passieren würde.. mit den beiden Slytherins wurde es jedenfalls nie langweilig...

THE END...?

Danke, dass ihr bis hierher gelesen habt! ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und es ist einen oder zwei Kekse (Reviews) wert! Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinung... wink auf bald

Grüße, Cyberrat


End file.
